1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for creating an electronic document on a computer system. More particularly, the invention relates to generating electronic marks on electronic documents.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technologies advance, computer and computer-driven devices become faster. This need translates into an expectation of users that these devices should replace traditional methods of performing tasks. One such task is generating documents. Traditionally, documents are generated using a writing implement, such as a pen, and paper. Word processing systems have replaced much of the document generating task formerly relegated to the typewriter. Word processing systems are incapable, however, of easily and dynamically operating with documents having forms or charts. The act of insertion of data by an operator into these forms or charts is not performed in an intuitive manner resulting in an uneasiness on the part of the operator in performing tasks relating thereto. The uneasiness translates into less use and reduces optimization of the word processing systems.
In addition, word processing systems generally do not have capabilities to handle the interjection of handwritten notes. This further stifles the practicability of using popular word processing systems, especially in environments not suitable for typing into documents. Such environments requiring the fluidity of allowing an operator to input notes in a handwritten fashion using a pen-based computer system may include doctors offices, dentists offices, plants of manufacture, public transit systems, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,534,893, issued to Hansen, Jr., et al., on Jul. 9, 1996, discloses a method and apparatus for using a stylus-tablet input in a computer system. The stylus or pen moves along the tablet's screen of a computer system to generate a mark on an electronic document. Data generated from this electronic mark is then transferred to an input/output circuit via a bus. A microprocessor then manipulates the input/output circuit to display the electronic mark and/or store the electronic mark in memory. Although this computer system allows a user to operate an electronic document similar to traditional document generating methods, the time required to control the memory and the screen of the tablet exceeds that of its traditional counterparts. More specifically, this computer system must generate and compile so much data that a simple stroke of the pen creates a delay long enough to disrupt the operator's ability to spontaneously create an electronic document in a fashion similar to that of writing with ink and paper.
Referring to FIG. 1, an architecture known in the prior art is shown to have a generic graphics method 10. The generic graphics method 10 may be any method used to generate graphics known to those skilled in the art. The generic graphics method 10 relies on an operating system (not shown) of a computer (not shown) in order to function properly. Creating a graphic document may include either using a pen-based system or using a mouse-based system.
The output of the generic graphics method 10 is transmitted through a handle 12 to a persistent graphics memory 14. The handle 12 is a unique address or code defined by the operating environment or system and is used by a program to identify and access an object, such as a form or control. The handle 12 allows the generic graphics method 10 to transmit information to the persistent graphics memory 14. The operating system of the computer creates the handle 12 when it is needed. Generally, the handle 12 is needed when the generic graphics method 10 is invoked.
The persistent graphics memory 14 then transmits the data to a screen device context 16 after the data has been stored therein. A device context, the screen device context 16 in particular, is a link between a Windows.RTM.-based application, a device driver, and an output device such as a display, printer or plotter. The screen device context 16 transmits the data to the device driver 18 so that the data may be output through the output display 20 in a manner visible and commensurate with the input into the generic graphics method 10. The persistent graphics memory 14 automatically retains the graphics generated by the generic graphics method 10 in order to regenerate the graphics when certain types of screen events occur which include, but are not limited to, a form that is redisplayed after being hidden behind another window which has temporarily obscured the graphic. The persistent graphics memory 14 also enables the graphics to be stored in a database (not shown) for long-term storage in document form to be retrieved at a later time.
The architecture shown in FIG. 1 is suitable for low powered graphics production typical of a casual, non-professional setting. More specifically, this architecture is not suitable for generating a document as if it were equivalent to an ink/paper counterpart because the data entering and exiting the persistent graphics memory 14 is delayed a time period which is substantial. This time period delays the operator of the generic graphics method 10 from utilizing the pen tool in a fashion similar to an ink pen because the operator must wait for the computer even when the operator is ready to create new electronic marks in the document being generated by the generic graphics method 10.
Referring to FIG. 2, a second architecture of the prior art is shown wherein like prime numerals represent similar structure as that shown in FIG. 1. The generic graphics method 10' transmits data generated by the operator using the pen tool to the handle 12'. The handle 12' differs from the handle 12 of FIG. 1 in that the handle 12' is dedicated to link the generic graphics method 10' to the screen device context 16'. The handle 12' is not interchangeable with the handle 12 of FIG. 1 because the handle 12' directs data to a different location than that by the handle 12. The output of the screen device context 16' is received by a device driver 18' which operates the output display 20', a screen in this embodiment. This architecture allows for rapid regeneration of the data input by the operator using a pen tool through the generic graphics method 10' by the output display 20' to mimic more closely the ink pen/paper counterpart. Although this architecture allows for the rapid regeneration of data by the output display 20', this architecture is not capable of storing the data in any type of memory to be retrieved at a later time. Therefore, if this architecture is used, the graphics generated will be destroyed even if a window is brought onto the output display 20' over the document being generated. The functionality of this architecture is limited to very few situations where it might be appropriate.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a pen-based computer system that generates data using "electronic ink," i.e., electronic marks generated by a pen tool on a pen-based computer system, which more accurately mimics its traditional counterparts, i.e., ink on paper. A pen-based computer system requires speed to reduce the delay from compiling so much data with respect to the generation of an electronic document with electronic ink using a pen-based computer system.